The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Oh (Home) *Piglet - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Tigger - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Owl - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Rabbit - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Eeyore - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Gopher - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Kanga - Joy (Inside Out) *Roo - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Christopher Robin - Curious George Scenes *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Oh the Boov) *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 2 - Oh's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 4 - Oh Visits Curious George *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 6 - Lunch as the Lorax's/Oh Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 7 - Oh and Genie Meet Olaf *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 9 - Olaf Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE BOOV" *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 10 - Oh Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 12 - Oh Visits Deku Link *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 13 - Tea Time with Genie *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 14 - Oh Meets the Scarecrow (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 15 - Oh Meets the Scarecrow (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 19 - The Hero Party/Deku Link Gives His House to Genie *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 21 - The Lorax's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce the Scarecrow Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 23 - The Lorax Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 24 - Scarecrows Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 25 - The Scarecrow Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 26 - The Scarecrow Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Oh the Boov Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Clips Used *Home *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Wizard of Oz *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *The Lorax *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain *JumpStart Typing *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Inside Out *Everyone's Hero *Curious George *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle *Curious George (TV Series) Gallery Oh home 2015.png|Oh as Winnie the Pooh Deku Link.png|Deku Link as Piglet JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Tigger Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Owl The_Lorax.png|The Lorax as Rabbit Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Eeyore Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as Gopher Joy_inside_out_characters.png|Joy as Kanga Screwie.jpg|Screwie as Roo Curious George.jpg|Curious George as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof